Tsuzuki's New Age Dance Line
by Pooky
Summary: Eek! Tsuzuki is hosting his own dance show! just imagine the possibilities...^^; -much silliness ensues. beware of tutu-clad tatsumis and fainting hisokas. be wary also of spinning wataris. O_o ignore the numerous attempts to sell Oriya's body on the


Tsuzuki's New Age Dance Line!!

Author:  Pooky

Rating:  PG-13

Disclaimers:  I don't own them so nyah~~

Comments:  Much extreme silliness ensues.  You have been warned.

Tsuzuki:  HI THERE, welcome to Tsuzuki's New Age Shinigami Dance Line!! insert heart These are my two lovely assistants, Saya and Yuma!

Saya:  Welcome!  I'm Saya, your instructor.

Yuma:  And I'm your most gorgeous instructor number two! heart

Tsuzuki:  And now meet the class, here to learn all the new dance steps!

Hisoka:  -_-;;  bite me…

Watari:  Sugoi! I love dancing! heart x2

Tatsumi:  (In sparkling pink tutu)  I better be getting paid for this… and this hosiery is itchy! I'm raising my price again!  

Saya:  But Tatsumi-san, that would make it 500,000,000 yen…  ^^;;;

Tatsumi:  BWAHAHAHA!!!!  Inflation, prices go up!  Tatsumi-sama gets rich! HOHOHOHOHO!

Hisoka:  Old guys scare me….  -_-;;

Watari:  Well are we gonna dance already?!  (003 = O.o)

Tsuzuki:  Wait, wait!  We haven't introduced all of the students yet Watari-chan!  Say hi to Terazuma, Wakaba-chan, and Oriya!

Terazuma:  _  (this is not happening to me…)

Wakaba:  Ahh, Hajime-chan, be nice!  I know you don't wanna be here, but remember, you promised to be nice!  For me ~ !!!

Terazuma:  (eyes soften… fangirls= awwwww)  oh, alright…  fine…  I'll do it, I'll do it.

Oriya:  Pathetic.  Giving in to a woman-  how weak!  Hahahaha!

Terazuma:  HEY!  YOU!!  Wanna say that to my face?!!!

 Watari and Tsuzuki:  (frantically trying to keep them apart while miraculously remaining genki)

Saya:  This is where we take over.

Yuma:  Since the host is presently occupied, your two lovely assistants will assume responsibility!  YES!  Now, everyone, two steps right, one step left…

Saya:  Turn on your heel, and kick back your foot…

Tatsumi:  HAI, anything for money!  (tears stream down face T.T)  100,000,000 yen…  ^^ heeheehee…

Hisoka:  This is stupid.  -_-

Saya and Yuka:  (Instantly in Hisoka's face)  Aww, ne, Hisoka-chan!  Don't you like our classes?!!

Saya:  But I heard that Tsuzuki taught you how to dance… [wink]

Yuma:  Don't you like Tatsumi-san's tutu?  It's made by Pink House!!!  We sent you one too, why aren't you wearing it hmmmmm?

Hisoka:  [sweatdrop] Uhm… [looks frantically for exit]

Tsuzuki: (looking ruffled) Sorry about that!  Now, let's continue the dance lessons!

Watari:  Yes, now that the distractions are out of the way!! [points to Terazuma and Oriya, both of which are bound up in straight jackets and having a glaring war]

Tsuzuki:  Now, three steps to the right…

Saya and Yuma:  KICK BACK!!  NE!!!

Hisoka:  [trips]  oww…

Tatsumi: [Dancing across the room in ballet slippers, leaving a trail of yen signs floating behind]  Laaaaaa ~ aaaa!!!!!

Terazuma:  glare

Oriya:  glare

Wakaba:  Oh my…

Tsuzuki:  Now spin! And spin!

Watari:  Wheeee!  (oi….  Dizzy)

Hisoka:  (Is being flung through the air back and forth by Saya and Yuma) ….@@;;;….  (…gyaaaah…) save me… *sob*

Wakaba:  Oh I think I'm growing faint!  So many spins!

Watari:  Spin! Spin! Spin! Yaaay ~ Waahhh!  (oi…  pretty colors) *passes out*  (003: e.e;;)

Tatsumi:  [whacks Tsuzuki on back of head]  Time for a new dance step!  (and remember, 100,000,000 yen… *evil grin*)

Tsuzuki:  Be nice!!!  Now, Saya ~ !  Yuma ~ !!

Saya and Yuma:  RIGHT!!!!

Saya:  It's time for the super special…

Yuma:  ULTIMATE NEW AGE SHINIGAMI DANCE STEP FINALE!!!!

Hisoka:  [twitches]  Iieeeee….  [falls over]  the horror… x_x  ßdead (again) 

Tsuzuki:  Now pay attention, this is complicated!!!  [looks around]  Oh…  everybody has passed out.

Wakaba:  I'm still here.

Saya and Yuma:  *bawling*  Our Hisoka fainted!  Now who will we play with?!  He's so cute fainting like a girl…  let's dress him up!

Tsuzuki:  o.O

Wakaba:  O.o

Tsuzuki:  I don't think I want to see that.

Wakaba:  Nope, too disturbing for me.

Tsuzuki:  …..

Wakaba:  …..

Tatsumi:  [bounds over with yen signs for eyes]  I have an idea!

Tsuzuki + Wakaba:  [sweatdrop]

Tatsumi:  Let's sell Terazuma and Oriya's bodies on the Tokyo Black Market for a bank full of yen!!!

Terazuma:  o.O

Oriya:  O.o

Wakaba:  Noooo!  You can't do that to my Hajime-chan!!!

Hajime:  [spits out gag]  Y- yeah, you can't do that to me!

Tatsumi:  Oooo, now, won't it be fun, seeing you ravished for 100,000 yen per go?  I TREMBLE at the thought!  BWAHAHAHA!!!

Tsuzuki: Eeeeee!!!!!!!  [runs off and hides from the scary Tatsumi] 

003:  [tugs on Wakaba's sleeve]  [points to flask of vodka left open inside the punch bowl on the refreshment table]

Wakaba:  Aaaah.  Watari-chan's work!  [runs off to find Watari and scold him for letting Tatsumi get drunk] 

Oriya:  I refuse to be exploited like this!

Tatsumi:  Of course you do!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHA ~ !  *cough* [falls over and twitches, eyes spinning around in whirly circles]

Saya:  Oohhh, poor Hisoka-chan.

Yuma:  Hidoi Tsu-kun!  Making him pass out like that.

Saya:  Who will we dress up now?

Yuma:  I don't know…  [eyes suddenly flash] [surrounded by big shoujo flowers]  Ahh…  Ano…

Saya:  Ehh?

Yuma:  [points]  Him!  Let's dress him up, he's kawaii ne?!!

Saya:  Oooo!  Hai, hai!  Let's dress him up!

Oriya:  O.o  [looks around and behind him]  [realizes that they're talking about him] ……….  IIIIEEE!!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (-_-  a fate worse than death) (but I thought that he's already dead?) (_  shut up)

003:  And therefore, Tsuzuki's New Age Dance Line meets it's unfortunate end.  But to be honest, I don't think anyone is going to miss it.

Author:  [sweatdrop]  "……."


End file.
